


I think about you when I cum.

by eMISH, parkjiminsprincess



Category: Bangtan, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminsprincess/pseuds/parkjiminsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So me and @parkjiminsprincess decided to do a collab and this is what we ended up with!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I think about you when I cum pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> So me and @parkjiminsprincess decided to do a collab and this is what we ended up with!

The club was quite loud. You didn’t really like the whole club life but your friends told you to come out with them since you hadn’t been out since the breakup. It took hard on you, but you were telling yourself to have fun and just let it go. You were a strong woman.

Your friends were dancing, talking and drinking. Their smiles made you happy and yes, this was going to be a good night.

”Y/N come on let’s go dance!” Alex dragged you up from the couch and on to the dance floor, you hadn’t been this excited in months, you had a couple of drinks too so that might’ve affected your decision making.

You heard someone cackle loudly from across the dance floor and you suddenly turned around to see a group of men, 7 of them in fact. ”Alex! Long time no see, how are you?” A tall man shouted and you had to glance around Alex to see who it was.

”Namjoon! I didn’t expect to see you here, it’s been so long.” Alex shouted and pointed to some seats in the back of the club. You all went to sit down and she introduced you to them.

”This is Namjoon, we went to school together, aish Namjoon, how long has it been now? 3 years?” Alex gazed at Namjoon the way you gaze at someone that you had a fling with and you finally understood that this was the guy she’s been talking about for a long time, the guy who helped her through school when she had a rough patch.

”Nice to meet you, i’m Y/N, i’ve been friends with Alex forever now it seems, how come i’ve never met you?” You avoided saying that she had talked about him a lot before, you didn’t wanna bring anything of that up right now, maybe it just wasn’t the right thing for you to say anyway.

”Well, after school we kinda drifted apart so to speak” Namjoon said. ”But I would not say no to start up our friendship again” his eyes drifted over to Alex who looked over her shoulder to see more faces she knew.

”Oh are you here with the whole group? I haven’t met them in so long!” Alex looked so excited, like she had won the lottery. She waved them over and they all smiled and walked over with drinks in their hands.

”ALEX!” A voice shouted. ”I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Alex stood up and embraced the taller man in her arms and hugged him for a long time. ”Taehyung! You never responded to my texts so I thought you didn’t wanna talk to me” Taehyung looked at Alex and said ”I changed my number, dumbass” He smirked and jabbed his elbow lightly onto her arm.

Alex introduced them all to you and they seemed like a pretty cool bunch. You were happy that Alex was happy, her face was smiling from ear to ear and you knew that this was going to be one of those great nights that you hadn’t had in a long time.

”We’re missing someone though” Alex stated. ”Where’s Yoongi?”

”He’s on his way, he just texted me” Namjoon responded. ”He’s just a block away!”

Who was this Yoongi you thought for yourself, Alex hadn’t mentioned him before. You’ve only heard of Namjoon, Taehyung and the others, Yoongi was a new name to you. You peered over at Alex who was joking with Jimin, her laugh could be heard all over the club but you didn’t want it to end, you loved her laugh.

”Ah there he his.” Namjoon waved over a chestnut haired guy to the table. ”Where you’ve been? You’re late”

”Aish, i’m never late, you’re just so damn early all the time” Yoongi stated. He waved to the others and let out a lazy laugh. ”I’m gonna get a drink, anyone else who would like something?” He glanced over the table where you all sat and his eyes locked at you. ”Hey, you want something?” Your glass was empty so why not. ”Sure, take a pick” You said while he gave you the thumbs up and walked up to the bar.

Those were the deepest darkest eyes you’ve ever seen, if he had been anywhere closer you would’ve drowned in them. He was very attractive and there was something mysterious about him. He wasn’t that tall but taller than you, chestnut brown hair and eyes dark as the night, the way he dressed made him even more attractive.

He came back with two drinks and gestured to the guys to move so he could sit beside you. ”Here’s your drink, I got you my favorite, I hope you like it too” He smirked and you could feel your face get warm and flustered, thank god this was a club and not a café in the middle of the day.

”I’m Min Yoongi, i’ve known Namjoon for years and he introduced me to Alex some years ago” He took your hand and shook it, his hand was warm and soft and you didn’t wanna let go.

”Y/N, nice to meet you Min Yoongi, i’ve known Alex since birth and i’ve heard her talk about you guys before so it’s nice to finally meet you all” There was a white lie in that since you never heard about Yoongi which was both good and bad you thought. He was even more attractive up close and you didn’t wanna take your eyes off him.

As the night went by you had way to many drinks and your head was feeling kinda dizzy, you said to Alex that you were leaving and she nodded in response, you didn’t know if she understood you since she was quite under the table herself but you stood up and grabbed your purse. You felt a hand grabbing your wrist as you were getting ready to say bye to the group.

”I’ll walk you home, I don’t want anything to happen to you, some people are crazy out there” A pair of dark eyes stared at you with huge determination. He wasn’t going to let you go home alone, well you thought that it was for the best, there had been bad things happening around town lately.

You grabbed his hand and you walked out of the club.

You breathed in the fresh air after being inside a crowded club for so long, your head was spinning and you stumbled forward. You felt a hand around your waist that stabled your steps and had you up on your feet again.

”Thanks I guess.” You said looking flustered, you actually felt safer with him, his arm wrapped around your waist.

”I don’t want anything to happen” His words came out quite uneven and with some hiccups. He was quite drunk but so were you.

You arrived at your apartment and you dug through your purse to find the keys, it took longer than you cared to admit. Stumbling inside you threw your shoes off and when you turned around you met his dark gaze, you didn’t expect him to still be here.

”So, are you gonna let me crash here?” His words came out sloppy and you said without hesitation ”Well since you’re here, you can stay I guess.” He glanced over your shoulder to look at the apartment. It was more on the smaller side but still liveable. You had made it your own with your cute figures and paintings.

”I’m gonna get you a toothbrush, i’ll be right back” You turned around in a haste and your head spun even more, but you just shook it off.

When you got back with a toothbrush he was nowhere to be found, you looked around and noticed some clothing leading to your bedroom. Peeking inside you saw Yoongi laying on your bed, totally out of it. ”Oh well, at least he’s not out in the streets” You thought for yourself.

The clothing were quite easy to remove even thought you were quite wasted. Your dressed slipped off your hips and onto the floor and you peered over to see Yoongi sleeping in your bed. He looked so calm and you just thought to yourself ”I guess we’re calling it a night.”

The sun was shimmering through your sheer curtains. While you turned around you had totally forgotten that there was an attractive man sleeping in your bed beside you. ”What happened last night?” You said low.

You swung your legs off the bed and you checked if he was awake, he wasn’t. ”Well I guess I have to wake him at some point.” You mumbled. With lazy steps you dragged yourself out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some pain reliever, your head was slightly pounding.

Fifteen minutes later you were out the door because you knew that you didn’t have any breakfast at your place, that had slipped your mind when Alex called last night to ask you to come out and have some fun.

You picked up the usual, some yoghurt, sandwiches, some vegetables and fruit. ”If he now stayed the night I can give him a proper meal when he wakes up.”

The keys rustled in the lock and Yoongi slowly turned around and looked quite disoriented. ”Y/N? Is that you?” His voice was low and raspy. ”Yes, I got us some breakfast, get dressed.”

Yoongi almost waddled out the kitchen, he still looked quite drunk but damn was he attractive, his brown locks was all over the place and you couldn’t help to smirk a little.

”You want some Advil? You look awful.” You said with a smile. He nodded and you went to grab some.

”Take some breakfast, you’ll need it to feel better.” You put the Advil in his hand and gave him a glass of water. ”What happened last night, did we…?” Yoongi tilted his head and didn’t really wanna meet your gaze. ”Well I went to get a toothbrush for you and the next thing I know you’re sleeping in my bed.”

He raised his eyebrows and turned his head away, you could see that he got a little embarrassed.

”It was nice of you to walk me home though, I felt safer and well I got home so that’s good I guess.” You smiled at him and he met your eyes and gave you a smile. A smile that could melt any girls heart, that you were sure of.

”So can I stay for a while? Until my headache has gone?”

”Sure, I don’t have anything planned, you wanna watch something while we eat?” You looked at the tv and then back at Yoongi.

”Yeah, that sounds good.” He began walking towards the couch but turned around as quickly. ”Maybe I should grab something so you don’t have to carry it all.”

”It’s alright.” You put everything on a tray and pointed to the couch. ”Go, i’ll be right there with the food.”

You turned around while Yoongi slumped down on the couch, how did this man end up here, you were sure there was some other girl because how could someone as attractive and nice as him not end up breaking a few girls hearts.

You shook your head, he’s here now, let’s just enjoy the company. ”Do you want coffee?” No answer, you turned around just to see that he had fallen asleep on the couch already. ”Coffee it is then.”

While the coffee was brewing in the pot you took out some bowls and cut up some strawberries. You could at least treat him to a proper breakfast, he did walk you home even though he didn’t know you that well.

The coffee was done and you poured it up into two big cups, you walked slowly into the living room and put them down on the table. ”Yoongi?” you said low. He opened his eyes slowly and looked confused at you. ”Yeah…? Wait did I fall asleep again? I’m sorry….”

”Aish, it’s alright, I just wanted to know if you want milk in your coffee?” You smiled at how small and vulnerable he looked. ”No I take it black.” He smirked while you went out to get the bowls of yoghurt that you had prepared. ”Yes black as those dark eyes that I seem to drown in.” You said to yourself.

”Aigo, you didn’t have to do this, it tastes amazing though” Yoongi commented. ”Thank you.”

You smiled as you met his gaze, this was a good start to the day, it was better than the last couple of weeks when you’ve woken up alone. Yoongi seemed calm and the fact that he didn’t imply that he wanted to do anything except actually getting to know you, it felt soothing in some way.

The clock turned four and Yoongi sat up on the couch. ”I should go, i’ve overstayed my invitation, it’s been very nice being with you though, thanks for the breakfast and the company.” You smiled at him while he walked towards the hallway. He turned around fast and looked at you. ”I need to brush my teeth, like real bad.” You pointed towards the bathroom. ”I put the toothbrush besides mine, it’s the blue one.”

He freshened up and put his shoes on, ready to leave he took your hand and said ”Let’s meet again soon, you seem like a nice girl, I wish Alex had told me about you earlier.” He looked down at his shoes and you could feel his hand getting warmer. ”Yes I wanna see you again, here’s my number.” You put a note in his hand and he unlocked the door. ”I’ll text you, bye Y/N.”

You closed the door and walked back to the couch, this could be the start of something new you thought. You could feel the lump in your chest but it wasn’t as bad like it was some weeks ago. It was time for you to finally live a little.


	2. I think about you when I cum pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Yoongi in a club and you go home together, the first time you end up just sleeping. But the second time you decide to do something more exciting.

Your phone buzzed, it was Alex.

”Hey you wanna go out with us tonight?”

Her voice sounded a little slurry already and you couldn’t help but smirk.

”Sure, let me just get dressed and get something to drink, I’ll be ready in 30?”

Alex cackled and you could hear excited voices in the background.

”I’ll met you at the club!”

Your phone buzzed again and you thought it was Alex purse calling you but then you saw the name, Yoongi.

”Hey are you going out with Alex tonight? I’m joining them and I was just checking if you were also coming.”

”Yes I am, I’m getting dressed now.”

”I can meet you so we can go there together?”

”Sounds great, give me 30 minutes and I’ll be down to meet you!”

This night was already going great, you wore a nice comfortable dress that showed off your figure perfectly and some nice flats, since going out in heels was always a bad idea. You locked the door and went down the stairs, you already saw something familiar, the chestnut hair. This was going to be an amazing night, you just knew it.

You met up with Alex and the other guys and they ordered in shots for everyone. Shot after shot and drink after drink, you could feel your head getting quite groggy. Yoongi looked over at you and went to get some water, he knew his limits but he wanted you to have a good night and not getting way to wasted. You went up when you saw him leave and you followed him to the bar. 

“So what are we having?”

The words came out with some hiccups and he looked at you and smirked. 

 

"Let’s get out of here.”

Yoongi pulled you into a more quiet corner in the back of the club and caged you between him and the wall.

“Yoongi you know last time we went home drunk together didn’t end very well.”

“I know and I haven’t stopped thinking about that ever since. I’m not that drunk tonight, I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Sadly not you.”

You chuckled at him but it was clear that he had more control over the situation this time. He looked into your eyes for a few seconds before slowly lowering his head towards you. You could feel the few drinks that you had in your blood stream cause your head seemed to yell at you don’t do it but your body just wouldn’t listen. As his lips finally touched yours you melted into the kiss, putting your arms around his neck. His kisses got rougher and you pulled him closer to you. After a few minutes Yoongi pulled away to catch his breath.

“We should take this home.”

“Definitely.”

He grabbed your wrist and walked towards the back exit of the club.

When you reached his flat he fumbled with the keys to finally unlock it. You laughed at his failed attempts but when he finally got it, he pushed you inside gently to slam the door behind his back. Just as he had done that he grabbed your arm to turn you around and push you against the closed door. He went right back to where you had stopped in the club and kissed you roughly. He motioned you to jump and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Without breaking the kisses he tried to carry you to the bedroom but not without bumping into several walls or pieces of furniture. When you finally reached the bedroom he threw you onto the bed. His lips trailed from your lips along the jawline to your neck as he kissed it and sucked some hickies onto it.

“You know what? Ever since that night you took me home when I was drunk I’ve been thinking about you.”

His words were a bit slurred due to the alcohol and you looked at him slightly blushing.

“I think about you all the time. I can’t stop thinking of you. I think about you at work, I think about you when I’m trying to sleep, hell I even think about you when I cum.”

Your eyes widened in surprise at his statement and he obviously didn’t plan on saying this.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out, just forget it.”

He tried to climb off the bed but you held onto his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. He look at you confused. You were slightly drunk and Yoongi was hella attractive. It was time to live a little. Regret can come later.

“I’ve been thinking about you as well.”

You pulled his head closer and crashed your lips onto his. He climbed over you and pushed one of his knees between your legs to open them a bit more. His lips trailed along your collarbone leaving several hickies and love bites that would probably last for days. You puled at the hem of his shirt so he took it off. You mirrored his action throwing your shirt somewhere in the room. He reached behind your back to unclasp your bra and threw it to the shirt. His attention went back to your boobs as he trailed open mouthed kisses between the valley of your breast and then towards your nipple. He took it in his mouth and started sucking gently. You moaned as you tangled your hands in his chestnut hair. He took the other nipple between his fingers and rolled it between them. You tried helplessly to grind your hips onto something to relieve some tension. When he shifted around to get more comfortable his knee brushed against your core and you whimpered as you started to grind onto it.

“Are we a bit impatient, huh? I bet I got you already soaking wet before I even touched you.”

His fingers reached for your core as he let 2 fingers run up and down your clothed slit.

“Just as I expected, you completely ruined your pretty underwear. It’s useless now.”

With that he pulled your panties down your legs and threw them god knows where. His attention went straight back to your core as he started to circle your clit as slowly as possible.

“Yoongiii please?”

“Please what? Use your words baby.”

“Please just do something.”

“You’re not being very specific.”

His fingers went lower to slowly tease your opening.

“Something like this?”

He slowly pushed one finger inside of you and your back arched of the bed. He pulled it out ever so slowly to add a second finger but he didn’t speed up in any way. His pace was frustratingly slow, he was making sure to pull his fingers all the way out before pushing them back in, whilst looking at your reaction. You were whimpering and moaning under his touch but it just wasn’t enough for you.

“F-faster, please.”

You thought he would keep on teasing you for a bit before he complied but Yoongi reacted immediately, pushing his fingers in and out at a rapid speed now. He made sure to curl them upwards to reach your spot with every thrust of his fingers you were so close to your orgasm, clenching around his fingers as he suddenly removed them all at once leaving you clenching around nothing and whining in frustration.

“What the fuck Yoongi I was so close…”

“Don’t worry I got something even better for you.”

You looked at him in anticipation as he lowered his head between your legs. When he finally wrapped his soft lips around your clit and started sucking it felt like you entered heaven. He licked one flat stripe up your slit to look at your arching back and dragged out moan of his name. He repeated this process a few times before finally pushing his tongue inside. This time he didn’t tease you he went in a quick rhythm as he pushed his tongue in and out of you. You tried to push your hips even closer to his face so he held them down with one arm. When he felt you nearing your orgasm again he pulled his tongue out of you to start sucking on your clit again whilst replacing his tongue with his fingers. He went in an insane pace that was almost painful if you weren’t so desperate for you release.

“How about another finger baby?”

You just nodded as quick as you could, not trusting yourself with speaking. He pushed a third finger next to the other two and you came undone. The alcohol mixed with the pleasure had you seeing stars. You tried catching your breath as you laid there on your back looking into yoongis eyes that were now black of lust. He kissed you passionately and you could taste yourself on his lips. You tugged at his belt to signalize him to take his pants off. Yoongi climbed off the bed and discarded his clothes somewhere as well. It was funny to watch him struggle in his drunken state but in the end he got out of his skinny jeans. He crawled back to hover over you.

“How dare you to laugh about me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not but you will be.”

You were chuckling but you could see in his eyes that he was dead serious. The tip of his dick ran teasingly over your folds and your clit.

“Are you ready'”

“Yes.”

He pushed inside just a few centimeters and stopped.

“Are you really sure?”

“YES.”

He pushed inside all the way and held still to give you a moment to adjust. And to get his composure back.

“It’s okay you can move.”

He pulled out in an agonizingly slow pace and pushed back in in the same pace too. He was hitting deep and filled you up completely but you wanted more. The alcohol was still buzzing in your brain.

“Yoongi please I bet you can do that way faster. I want you to fuck me like a real man.”

“Oh a real man? As you wish baby, but remember you asked for it.”

He slammed back into you and your moan got stuck in your throat. From then on he thrusted into you in an incredibly fast pace. He angled your hips better to hit your spot every time. You were a panting and moaning mess as he lowered his mouth to your ear.

“I thought of fucking you for so long. And it was so worth it.”

His voice was so low and raspy it was almost enough to make you come undone.

“I’m s-so close Yoongi.”

“I know, me too.”

He reached between you both to rub quick circles on your clit and that did it for you. Your second high hit you even harder than the first one did. The mix of alcohol and immense pleasure made you feel like you were floating. Everything went black for a short while. Your erratic clenching around him pushed Yoongi over the edge as well and he came grunting your name lowly. When you opened your eyes again Yoongi laid next to you.

“What about the others? They don’t even know where we went, they will sure be worried.”

“Namjoon texted me and asked if we went home together, it’s alright, they know.”

“I don’t know if I actually prefer this to them not knowing where we are.”

He chuckled and pulled you into his embrace, his heart was pounding after he was getting down from his high. It was rather calming and you’d missed this. The feeling of someone else skin against yours. You felt safe in his arms, this was something that you wasn’t that familiar with.

”What are you thinking about?”

His words startled you as you were in your own thoughts.

”Oh it’s nothing, I just, I feel calm when you’re here, I can tell you some other time.”

You met his eyes and he knew that this was something that you could talk about later, right now he just wanted to be there in the moment.

You looked up and met his gaze and even though you only had met two times, you felt safe, his embrace was home and you felt like drowning in those eyes day after day.


End file.
